Crimson and Emerald
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: A Gryffindor and Slytherin Christmas story. A series of presents, clues, lead Hermione to find the person that fell in love with her years before. Dramione. Post War.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the anime or the books. All rights are reserved for J.K. Rowling.**_

oOo

_**Crimson and Emerald**_

_A Gryffindor and Slytherin Christmas Story_

Hermione sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor House common room as the other students milled about discussing their holiday plans. Sadness briefly flickered before she pushed it aside and focused on the dancing flames of the warm blazing fire before her. It was the first Christmas she was going to spend alone and although she wasn't happy about after the events of the previous year she wanted the time alone.

After the defeat of Voldemort she had become well known in the Wizarding World as one of the Golden Trio that had helped bring about his downfall. In turn it caused her name to become well known and she finally understood just how it was that Harry had felt when everyone had known him as The Boy Who Lived or The Chosen One. She didn't like the extra attention that her role in defeating the dark wizard had brought upon her…not like Ron did, and that was the very reason they were no longer together.

Hermione sighed as her thoughts turned to Ron. She had once fancied herself in love with the red haired wizard, but after their kiss in the Chamber of Secrets the year before and the downfall of the Dark Lord the fame that had swelled Ron's mind to god-like proportions had been the ending conclusion to their relationship. Luckily they had parted on friendly terms, but in the end Ron had fallen into the arms of his once upon a time girlfriend Lavender Brown. Hermione didn't blame him, however, but she felt as if his moving on so quickly meant that she had never really been important to him, not in the true sense of the way a girlfriend should.

So it was between the fame she had unfortunately achieved and Ron's callus treatment of her emotions that she decided she needed this holiday to herself. Turning her thoughts away from her shattered love life Hermione thought of her parents. They were still in Australia living the lives she created for them. She hadn't had the time to track them down and try and fix the damage she had done when she had taken their memories of her from them. She wasn't even sure whether the memories could be brought back. She only hoped that when she did finally find them that she would be able to fix that which she had caused.

Sighing again she closed the book that had been sitting opened and unread in her lap and stood. Just as she was getting ready to climb the stairs to her dormitory Ginny came running down with a package in her hand. "Hermione I found this sitting on your bed. It doesn't say who it's from."

Hermione took the package from Ron's sister and smiled at the familiar silver paper that adorned it. It was the same paper that had concealed the gifts she had received every Christmas since she first began at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every year, except for last year while she was on the hunt for the horcruxes with Harry and Ron, she had looked forward to the anonymous presents. She had wondered year after year who it was that left them, but to no avail she had never learned the identity of their sender. All she knew however was that it had to be a male that sent them as they were gifts that only a male would give to a female. The first year she had received a beautiful silver bracelet with a dragon encircling a star dangling from it. The next year she had received a beautiful, if not Slytherin-like, green cloak made from the softest velvet she had ever felt. It had been lined in silver fur-like trim and despite its rivaling House colors it had become her favorite cloak, although she rarely wore it around Harry and Ron after they had scoffed at its coloring. During her third year she had received a magnificent feather quill made from a feather from a Hippogriff's wing. In Fourth Year she had been given a matching set of earrings for the bracelet that she had received in her First Year with the same dragon and star pendant adorning the dangling earrings. The gift she had received the year after reminded her of the prophecy's in the Department of Mysteries that she had seen later on that same year. She had wondered for a time after that if the beautiful swirling jewel adorning the fragile necklace had been a hint at what was to come later, but she had quickly put that thought aside believing that none of the other students, aside from the ones that new of the Order of the Phoenix, or even the Hall of Prophecy would have known of what happened at the Ministry. It was the gift that she gotten in her Sixth Year that she had loved the most. On Christmas Eve, as with the other gifts, she had gone to her dormitory to find the familiar silver wrapped package sitting on her four poster bed. Inside had been a first edition copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ and she had wondered who would have known that that was her favorite book in all of the Wizarding World. Only a handful of the other students knew that she carried her battered, over read copy around with her at all times, and some of those students only knew because Malfoy had the terrible habit of causing her bag to rip and her books to scatter. It was during her Sixth Year that he had yet again caused this incident and her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ had been trampled on and shredded as the other students in the hall had wandered passed and the books hand been kicked from one point to another across the corridor. Hermione remembered bursting out in tears at the site of the remains when she finally reached her beloved book. To her it had been like losing her best friend. Malfoy had stood there and watched her sobbing with a look in his silver grey eyes that Hermione had never seen before, but quickly disregarded in the face of the tragedy she held in her hands.

"Hermione? Hermione!"

Hermione pulled herself from her thoughts and looked up into Ginny's warm friendly eyes as the redhead impatiently stared back as she gestured to the parcel that she held in her hands. Hermione motioned for Ginny to follow her back to her seat in front of the fireplace and when they were both comfortable she gently unwrapped the gift taking care not to rip the shimmering silver paper. Beneath the paper there was a stunning dress in the same color as the cloak she had received her Second Year. Hermione held the dress up and studied it with appreciative eyes. It was a beautiful piece of clothing. She knew that when she put it on it would fall to just below her knees, the sleeves would rest just below her elbows at the tightest part where it would then flare out a bit to fall around her hands in billowing velvet. The neckline was modest swooping in a wide arch that would rest across her chest above her bosom. All in all it was a simply made dress, but of expensive quality.

Ginny's low whistle at the dress drew Hermione's attention to her friend. "I wonder who sent you that?"

"I don't know to be honest. I know it's from the same person who's sent me gifts every year except last year. There's never a note or any indication as to who it could be from."

Ginny looked down at the silvery paper still in her lap and reached forward. Hermione looked down and saw the letter that Ginny now clutched in her hand. Reaching out she took the letter from her and opened it. The script was elegantly printed, bold, definitely a man's writing. Her eyes roamed over the note as a scent of apples and spice rafted up from the parchment. She inhaled the scent as she read.

_Hermione,_

_It has long since come to past that I reveal my identity to you as I am sure you're more than curious by now. I apologize for not revealing who I am sooner, but certain circumstances prevented me from the truth until now. I have nothing to fear in you finally learning the truth, at least nothing that is worth fearing. I had hoped that the gifts that I have sent you over the years would have given you some clue as to who I am. Being the brightest witch of our generation, Muggle-born or not, I assumed you would have figured out who I am long before now. I am rather glad that you have not had the chance to learn my identity before now given the events of recent years because I fear that you would not have taken a liking to whom I am. However, now that the war is over, prejudices have been put aside and everyone is beginning anew I wanted the chance to come out into the open. I want to confess to you in person how much I have come to love you in the last eight years. Even if you never love me in return, I want to at least know that I had the chance to tell you how I felt. I don't ever want to think of the what ifs or what could have beens. What happens will happen so if you are willing meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at midnight. Just think of a place, a setting that is most comfortable for you. I will find you no matter the way the Room deigns to design itself by simply thinking of you. Should you decide to meet me I ask that you keep an open mind. Who I am will be a shock to you I can assure you of that, but I promise you that I am most sincere. Until tonight._

_Happy Christmas,_

_M_

"M?" Ginny read the letter again. "Who could that be I wonder?"

Hermione shook her head as she scanned through the names of the students that she knew still at Hogwarts with the first or last name beginning with 'M' and came up with very few and one who was unlikely. She looked at Ginny and noticed her friend's humorous smile and knew that she had the same thought as she did. "What if it's Malfoy?"

"I highly doubt that Ginny. He hates me if you recall. He would never have anything to do with a Muggle-born like myself let alone would he ever fall in love with something that isn't as 'pure' as he is."

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know about that Hermione. Malfoy seems to be a different person than he used to be. The war changed people and it seems it was just as affected as everyone else, maybe more so since his family name means nothing anymore nor does his family have any standing in Wizarding society. Last I heard he was living in the Malfoy Manor alone since his family fled the country to get away from the whispers and rumors."

Hermione thought about what Ginny said and had to admit that she was right. She too had noticed a change in the once arrogant wizard she had always known. He was quiet, always keeping to himself since the rest of Slytherin House shunned him because of his family's involvement with Voldemort, even if they did switch sides at the very end. Hermione remembered how relieved the Malfoys had been when she had stood up for them during their trial in front of the Wizengamot after the Dark Lord's downfall. She had known that Harry's word would have sealed their fate one way or the other, but being the Muggle-born witch that endured torture at the hands of their family she knew her word would mean more and so remembering how Malfoy had tried in some way to help them while they were held prisoner at the Manor she had stood up for them. The Malfoys had been cleared of all charges and Hermione hadn't heard a word about them since until she returned to Hogwarts and saw Malfoy for the first time since the trial so long before.

"Even if he has changed I still don't think that it could be him. There's just no way."

"Are you going to meet this mysterious 'M' tonight?"

Hermione thought about it for a few minutes and finally nodded. "Yes I think I'm curious enough to break a few school rules just to see who he is."

"Wow," Ginny laughed. "I never thought that I would see the day when you would _willing_ break the school rules. I know that you did on more than one occasion for Harry and my brother, but never for your own benefit. I have to say that I'm proud of you Hermione."

"Oh honestly Ginny! It's not like I'm going to get caught."

"How do you figure that?"

Hermione smiled. "Because you, Ginny, are going to let me borrow the Invisibility Cloak that I know Harry let you bring with you this year. Oh! I'd also like the Map too if you don't mind."

Shaking her head Ginny stood. "You know sneaking out past curfew is supposed to be fun. What's so fun about it without the risk of getting caught?"

Hermione giggled at her friend's question. Ginny was definitely Ron's sister to the very end. She had no regard for the rules just like her brother, but to be honest Hermione knew she would have her no other way just as she wouldn't change Harry or Ron for any reason. She knew she was the voice of reason within their ragtag group of friends, that she was the one that kept them from serious trouble, but whereas she was the one that kept them in line, they were the ones that added fun and adventure to her otherwise dull life.

Her giggles turned to laughter when Ginny glared at her before turning away to head up to the dormitory they now shared. After a few moments she returned with the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map tucked under her arm. Hermione took them and glanced at the enchanted clock above the fireplace. She had a little bit before she had to meet 'M' so she decided to bid Ginny a pleasant night and retrace her friend's steps back to the dormitory to change and get ready for the night.

oOo

Hermione pulled the Invisibility Cloak around her and stepped out of the portrait hole that hid Gryffindor Tower from the rest of the castle occupants. Pulling the Marauder's Map from the bag hanging at her side she pulled her wand out and with a whispered _Lumos_ she then pointed her wand at the center of the aged parchment and murmered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Ink formed in spiraling patterns across the map forming the walls and boundaries of Hogwarts. Hermione scanned it quickly making sure that everyone was where they should be and sighed in relief when she noticed no one was out and about at the late hour. Running her eyes over the map one last time she hoped to catch a glimpse of whoever she was meeting heading towards the Room of Requirement, but the corridor near it was empty. She was the only one roaming the seventh floor…the only one it seemed in the entire castle who was out past curfew.

That alone made her pause and question whether or not meeting the mysterious 'M' was such a good idea, but then again she was far more curious as to who was the one who had sent her the yearly Christmas gifts. Her resolve settled she muttered, "Mischief Managed" and stowed the map back in her bag before extinguishing her wand and moving slowly in the dark towards the black expanse of wall that would reveal to her the door to the Room of Requirement.

Silently Hermione paced in front of the blank wall in the seventh floor corridor repeating the same thought each time she passed by where she knew the door would reveal itself. _Give me a room where I can meet someone comfortably. A place where whoever is looking for me can find me. _After she repeated the thought for the third time a door materialized in the stone wall. Taking a quick peek around to assure herself that no one was about she pushed the door open and entered.

Closing the door behind her Hermione took a look around and was satisfied with the room. Upon her request the room had turned into something resembling a small sitting room with a low plush black velvet couch sitting before a warm blazing fire. There were candles sitting on various little tables about the room casting the room in flickering shadows, but also giving it a cozy feel. Moving to the couch Hermione took a seat and pulled out her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ and tried to focus on the text, but thoughts of the mysterious 'M' pulled her away from the historical facts of Hogwarts.

Again Hermione wondered just who he could be. Every time she tried to put a face to the only clue she had she kept seeing Draco Malfoy's image flash in her mind. She was quite certain that it wasn't the Slytherin boy who had tormented her for years. There was no way that a Muggle-born hater such as he could ever fall in love with her. Malfoy was so set in his ways that if by some odd twist of fact it was him Hermione had no idea how she would react. She supposed that she'd be happy. It was a long kept secret of hers that she had fall in love with her own tormentor. She long since figured that she was a glutton for pain and heartache for loving him, but she was never able to stop herself. Her heart had chosen the one person who was far beyond her reach.

She had tried loving Ron, loving him as he loved her, but she had hated herself for lying to him when her heart just wouldn't allow her to love anyone other than Malfoy. After the war, after the kiss the kiss they shared in the Chamber of Secrets in the heat of battle, after everything they had ever been through together she just couldn't keep up the charade any longer. After only a few months she had approached him and broken things off. Surprisingly he hadn't seemed too bothered by it. It was as if he knew all along that her heart belonged to another. Even if that were true Hermione had still felt terrible for what had transpired between them. It wasn't as if she had left him alone. Not long after she had broken things off he had gone back to Lavender and Hermione couldn't have been happier for him. Lavender did after all feed his already overinflated ego.

Sighing she turned her thoughts away from Ron. She tried again to focus on the book placed in her lap and finally after a few moments of calm breathing and mind clearing the text began to push past her thoughts and she became lost, once again, in the story of Hogwarts. So lost within the story was she that she hadn't heard the door to the Room open nor did she feel the couch shift as a hooded figure sat down beside her and studied her. It was only when she felt a hand on her shoulder that she jumped and closed the book with a snap as she whirled to face the figure beside her.

Hermione took in the stranger beside her. She could see nothing of his face with his hood pulled over to cast it into shadow. She let her gaze wander from his face down his long lean frame and noticed the musculature hidden beneath the folds of his cloak. He didn't say a word as she continued her perusal and when she finally brought her eyes back up to his hidden face she tilted her head in question. "Who are you?"

When he said nothing in answer Hermione huffed in annoyance before she noticed him gesturing at her dress and the matching cloak she had adorned for the evening. She had worn it to show him that she did indeed like the presents that he gave her. Aside from the clothing she had on the jewelry as well and the copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ he had given her was still sitting in her lap. It dawned on Hermione then that maybe he wanted her to guess his identity. She voiced her reasoning. "You want me to guess as to who you are. That's why you won't just tell me."

She stated her questions as statements rather than questions, but when he nodded Hermione knew he understood. She nodded and dug around in her bag that she had placed at her feet and pulled out a small roll of parchment and the Hippogriff feather quill he had given her in Third Year. Quietly she jotted down the items she had been given and anything else that came to mind that she could think of. When she was finished she looked over her list.

_First Year: silver bracelet with dragon and star pendant, dragon and star could mean something to do with the constellation Draco or may not even be symbolic at all. ?_

_Second Year: green cloak made of velvet with silver fur lining, reminds me of the Slytherin colors._

_Third Year: Hippogriff feather quill, feather coloring closely resembles Buckbeak's feathers. Brings back memories of Care of Magical Creatures class._

_Fourth Year: matching set of earrings with the same dragon and star pendant as the bracelet from First Year._

_Fifth Year: delicate silver necklace with a swirling sphere pendant. Pendant looks like the orbs in the Hall of Prophecy. Received before incident, thought that it could have been a warning. ?_

_Sixth Year: First Edition copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. Received after my copy was tattered in an accident in the corridor caused by Malfoy._

_Seventh Year: nothing was received mostly like due to the fact that I was on the run with Harry and Ron for the Horcruxes._

_Returning Year: green velvet dress that matches the cloak received in Second Year. _

Hermione handed over her list and watched as he read through it before he held his hand out for her quill. She handed it over and waited quietly while he made a few marks before handing it back over. Hermione took the parchment and looked it over noticing that he had underlined several things.

_First Year: silver bracelet with __dragon and star pendant__, dragon and star could mean something to do with the __constellation Draco__ or may not even be symbolic at all. ?_

_Second Year: green cloak made of velvet with silver fur lining, reminds me of the __Slytherin __colors._

_Third Year: __Hippogriff __feather quill, feather coloring closely resembles __Buckbeak__'s feathers. Brings back memories of __Care of Magical Creatures class__._

_Fourth Year: matching set of earrings with the same dragon and star pendant as the bracelet from First Year._

_Fifth Year: delicate silver necklace with a __swirling sphere pendant__. Pendant looks like the orbs in the __Hall of Prophecy__. __Received before incident, thought that it could have been a warning__. ?_

_Sixth Year: First Edition copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. Received after my copy was tattered in an __accident in the corridor caused by Malfoy__._

_Seventh Year: nothing was received mostly like due to the fact that I was on the run with Harry and Ron for the Horcruxes._

_Returning Year: green velvet dress that matches the cloak received in Second Year._

Hermione studied the underlined sections and the answer dawned on her then. Everything, every present, every clue in each now made perfect sense. She couldn't believe how stupid she'd been to never piece together the puzzle before. The dragon and star pendant, the constellation Draco; the clothing in Slytherin colors; the Hippogriff feather in Third Year, Care of Magical Creatures class; the prophecy like pendant and that fact that his father had been there when she and her friends had been in the Hall of Prophecy…everything fit. Hermione slowly pulled her eyes away from the parchment to gaze at the still hooded figure. Reaching out slowly she grasped the sides of his hood and pushed it back to reveal the white blonde hair, grown longer since the battle the year before, the piercing grey eyes, no longer cold, but calm and questioning, the perfect aristocratic nose above the full lips, the chiseled features of a pureblood, a Slytherin…of Draco Malfoy.

He didn't say anything as Hermione pulled her hands away and sat back silently as she studied him. She saw the anxiety flicker in his eyes as he waited for her to say something. Drawing a deep breath she calmed her nerves. _I helped bring about Voldemort's downfall. This is only Malfoy. If I can handle the Dark Lord then I can handle him. _"I don't completely understand. You hate me, you've always hated me."

Draco shook his head. "No. I never hated you. I had to pretend to."

"You were awful to me because I'm Muggle-born."

"I never cared. I wasn't like my father who believed that blood status made a person magical."

Hermione sat there in silence, his grey gaze making her want to squirm. Finally she spoke. "Then why? Why did you treat me the way you did and then write that letter declaring your love?"

"I had to, not only for my sake, but for yours too. You don't know the kind of man my father really was, how much he lived by his beliefs. Never would he have allowed us to be together. Had he known you would have most likely been killed long before the battle with the Dark Lord. You could have died back in our Second Year had you not figured out what my father helped release within the castle. You always figure things out before any real danger can come to you."

Hermione thought about what he said remembering events that happened throughout the time she had known him before she finally settled on the memories from the year before. "You were trying to help us, Harry, Ron and me, weren't you? That's why you didn't tell Bellatrix who we were."

Draco nodded, but his eyes turned sad as he reached for her arm and pulled the sleeve back to reveal the scarred word _Mudblood_ still visible on her forearm. "I tried, but in the end I still failed. My aunt, she knew who you were. It's hard to hide the fact that you're one of the Golden Trio. You were still hurt because I was too afraid to defy my father's beliefs, to defy the Dark Lord's orders and save you."

Gently pulling her arm from his grasp she took her hand to grasp his arm and pull the sleeve up revealing the still faint image of the Dark Mark on his arm. She ran cool fingers over the abused skin while her eyes moved to lock with his. He held her gaze, steady and unwavering as she continued to soothing trace the etching that marred his forearm. "It's in the past where it needs to stay. Voldemort is gone. He can't hurt any of us anymore." Hermione gave him an honest smile for the first time since she had known him. "I know you aren't your father. I don't think you have it in you to be truly cruel. I understand that it was self-preservation that caused you to act the way you did." She let go of his arm to grasp his hand in hers. She entwined her fingers with his. "I forgive you Draco."

His eyes widened at her use of his given name, but a small smile toyed with his lips as he looked down at the joined hands. "I don't deserve it, but thank you."

Hermione looked at him questioningly. "Did you mean what you said in the letter?"

"Yes. I meant every word." His eyes met hers again. "If you'll give me the chance I'll spend a lifetime making up for everything I ever did to you."

"You don't have to make up anything. Like I said it's in the past where it needs to stay. Everything is forgiven. We can start over new, make a fresh start."

Draco's smile turned brighter. Hermione's eyes left his to focus above his head. Using their conjoined hands she pointed and he looked up quickly before looking back at her. "Mistletoe."

Hermione nodded, but she didn't say anything as she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Pulling back she smiled at him, all her emotions shining in her eyes. "Happy Christmas Draco."

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her settling her comfortably against his chest as they stared into the fire. Kissing the top of her head he smiled a smile full of love. "Happy Christmas Hermione."


End file.
